Tu me regardais sous la douche !
by Slythewyn
Summary: [OS HPDM] En sortant des vestiaires, l'averse tombe sans prévenir et Harry se réfugie au premier endroit qu'il trouve ... Mais que faire lorsque Draco Malfoy s'y trouve déjà ?


**Disclaimer** : Hogwarts, Harry, Draco, Angelina, le Quidditch, tout ça, appartient à cette merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling :D .

**Auteur **: Slythewyn

**Genre** : Romance

Alors cet OS est dans la même lignée que **'L'Apocalypse, mon amour'** sauf que là j'avais envie de faire une fin heureuse.

C'est ce merveilleux temps qui règne sur Strasbourg qui m'a inspiré :)

Merci à **SayuYagami** pour m'avoir aidée à résoudre mon dur dilemne (l) Bon ben du coup j'te dédicasse ça hein ... (l)

* * *

**Tu me regardais sous la douche ?!**

- Je te laisse les clefs, tu verrouilleras la porte, déclare Angelina, s'apprêtant à sortir.

Elle entortille ses cheveux encore humides sous son bonnet, puis jette un coup d'œil au-dehors. Le ciel, rayonnant toute la journée, s'est brusquement assombri. L'air est devenu plus lourd et les nuages s'amoncèlent au-dessus de leur têtes. Les arbres commencent à s'agiter, tandis que la brise légère se transforme peu à peu en véritables bourrasques.

- Dépêche toi, la tempête approche, dit-elle encore, puis elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif, son balai à la main.

A regrets, Harry quitte le jet d'eau brûlant et regagne le vestiaire. Il attrape sa serviette, se sèche en vitesse, surveillant du coin de l'œil les cerceaux dorés du terrain de Quidditch, qui ploient sous le vent mugissant. Il range ses vêtements dans son sac et se rhabille chaudement. Sa cape boutonnée jusqu'au col, son Eclair de feu sur l'épaule, il verrouille la porte et s'engage sur le sentier. Le froid s'insinue aussitôt entre son écharpe et sa peau, glissant sur sa nuque avant de se propager en lui. Il sent un frisson glacé parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Lançant un regard inquiet vers les nuées cotonneuses, il aperçoit de monstrueux cumulus s'approcher de lui.

La première goutte qui tombe a la taille d'un vif d'or. Il calcule la distance qui le sépare encore du château, décide qu'il n'y parviendra pas avant d'être trempé ; résolu à éviter une bronchite juste avant le week-end, il resserre ses chaussures et court à toute allure jusqu'à un étroit renfoncement de la façade Est, qu'il sait à l'abri des intempéries.

En deux minutes, l'eau coule à flots sur son visage crispé par l'effort et, lorsqu'il parvient au minuscule refuge, il s'y jette avec ardeur … percutant un autre corps déjà tapi contre la pierre, son balai glissant de son épaule pour s'échouer lamentablement au sol. Laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur, il s'apprête à s'excuser quand une voix familière retentit derrière lui.

- Hé, tu pourrais faire attention !

Il se retourne lentement, exaspéré. L'autre se tient le crâne d'un air agacé, et un rictus déforme ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il reconnaît celui qui vient de le bousculer. Harry réprime un soupir et se dépêche de se redresser, le choc l'ayant fait vaciller. Malheureusement, l'endroit est vraiment très petit et leur intervalle libre se réduit à un écart de quelques centimètres. De tous les crétins de l'école, il a fallut qu'il tombe sur Malfoy ! Celui ci se recoiffe d'un air suffisant et lance d'une voix cinglante.

- Ici, c'est ma cachette, Potter. Trouves-en une autre.

Les trombes d'eaux qui se déversent sur le chemin l'ont rendu si boueux qu'il en est presque impraticable, un petit hibou qui rentre à la volière se fait dévier dans sa course par le souffle puissant du vent, et les hurlements déchirants de la foudre s'abattent sur le village voisin, lui arrachant une grimace.

- Rêve toujours, réplique Harry en le poussant pour mieux s'abriter de la pluie qui tombe en diagonale. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'exposer par ce temps. Si ma présence t'horrifie à ce point, tu n'as qu'à partir.

Malfoy le scrute d'un air dédaigneux, offusqué. Il plisse ses yeux si pâles et lisse méticuleusement les pans de sa cape en fourrure.

- Pas question. J'étais là avant.

Tous deux s'enferment alors dans un silence buté, évitant de se regarder, priant pour que l'averse se termine au plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçoit Malfoy qui tente de produire un feu à l'aide de sa baguette, murmurant quelques incantations en agitant inutilement l'objet au-dessus de sa main. Il l'observe un instant, souriant avec perfidie à ses efforts toujours vains, puis, n'y pouvant plus, il se retourne vers lui dans un geste plein de sollicitude.

- Pas comme ça, déclare-t-il d'une voix ferme, et avant que l'autre ne réagisse, il lui prend sa baguette des mains et tapote sur la paume ouverte en énonçant la formule adéquate.

Une flamme orangée crépite aussitôt, jaillissant des doigts livides de Malfoy. Gêné, il murmure un 'merci' inaudible et récupère sa baguette qu'il glisse dans sa poche, tenant contre lui le feu improvisé. Un sourire étonné se dessine sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Harry, incrédule, s'éloigne à nouveau de lui, se maudissant intérieurement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de vouloir l'aider ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y songer plus longuement, un coup de tonnerre effrayant éclate tout près de là et la foudre s'abat à quelques mètres d'eux.

Instinctivement, il se réfugie dans le coin, se collant contre Malfoy, ses cheveux noirs blottis au creux du cou du blond. Quelques secondes passent, puis le silence ponctué des tambourinements de l'eau battant la terre revient, et Draco éclate d'un rire clair et franc.

- Potter, affirme-t-il d'une voix traînante, n'essaye pas de profiter de la situation.

Mais, plutôt que la colère, sa voix trahit un certain amusement qui n'échappe pas à Harry. Stupéfait, il s'écarte de lui les joues rouges, et s'aperçoit du trouble du blond. Malgré son sourire narquois, ses pommettes diaphanes ont pris une légère teinte rosée et il n'a plus l'air si sûr de lui. Ils se dévisagent curieusement, avec une neutralité stupéfiante. La hargne a déserté leurs visages qui n'expriment plus qu'une évidente surprise. Ebahi, Harry perçoit en l'autre une vulnérabilité qu'il n'a jamais sentie auparavant.

- Parlons-en, de la situation, reprend Harry, on peut savoir ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci ?

- Et toi ?

- Entraînement de Quidditch. N'élude pas ma question.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'efface et il retrouve son masque d'arrogance.

- Ce que je fais ne te concerne en aucun cas, Potter, répond-il d'un ton hautain.

Une idée jaillit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry …

- Attends ! s'exclame-t-il, l'air furieux ! Tu nous espionnais ?!

Comme il ne répond pas, Harry comprend qu'il a touché juste. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à l'insulter avec virulence, une autre pensée s'ajoute à la première. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixe Malfoy droit dans les yeux et interroge.

- L'entraînement est fini depuis une demi-heure, pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné dans ta salle commune ? Tout le monde est parti …

Puis, l'air horrifié, il s'interrompt quelques secondes et reprend, la voix étranglée.

- Non ! Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que … _tu m'observais sous la douche_ ?

Le teint écarlate de son colocataire lui prouve qu'encore une fois, il a visé correctement.

Embarrassé, les yeux baissés, Draco triture avec nervosité son insigne de Slytherin, redoutant sa réaction. Plaqué contre le mur, face à un Harry blessé dans son amour propre, il est comme un rat pris à son propre piège. Il se prépare à parer l'attaque qu'il devine imminente, quand une main un peu tremblante vient effleurer sa joue et il relève la tête … pour dévisager le brun qui le regarde en souriant … d'un _air tendre_. Effrayé, il reste immobile, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste. La caresse se fait plus audacieuse, les doigts descendent sur sa nuque, s'arrêtent au niveau de son col. Puis, avec une lenteur extrême, comme s'il craignait de briser la magie de l'instant, il fait disparaître les flammes qu'il tenait au creux de sa main, et franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparent, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, comme un déclencheur du désir, les corps retrouvent leur mobilité. Draco passe ses bras autour du dos et des fesses de Harry, tandis que celui-ci entrouvre sa cape pour y faufiler ses doigts, puis sa langue. L'air est devenu irrespirable, une chaleur suffocante s'est emparée des deux amants.

Les gémissements précédant leurs baisers marquent le début d'une spirale vertueuse, délices intimes de l'Irrémédiable. Les étreintes succèdent aux échanges de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus profonds …

Pour un peu ils en oublieraient le contexte, l'ouragan et leurs angoisses passées. Le mot '**ennemi**' n'a plus de sens, et lorsque l'orage s'estompe, que le ciel retrouve sa belle couleur bleue sombre, et qu'enfin les corps se séparent, ils conservent cette attitude.

La pudeur n'a pas sa place dans ces procédés exclusifs, la proximité a remplacé l'Absurde. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils ignorent superbement le retour à la normale, s'embrassant avec toujours plus de passion et d'insouciance.

- Il y aura d'autres averses, n'est- ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Potter. Des milliers.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère n'avoir pas trop trop sombré dans la guimauve **

**Dois- je me replonger dans le Drama et Humor tout de suite ? XD**

**A vous d'en décier chers lecteurs,**

**Slythewyn .**


End file.
